Do You Know Your Stories (Episode 1)
This is the first episode with the contestants: Zuma, Lilac, and Everest. Introduction Male Announcer: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for.... Do You Know Your Stories! Audience: Yes! Male Announcer: No, not you, the game show! Audience: *applauses* *cheers* Male Announcer: And now, here's your host, Zachary Ryder Jr.! (Ryder drives in on his ATV and gets off at the host stand) Ryder: Hi, folks! Are you ready for Do You Know Your Stories?! Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Then, let's reveal who our contestants are for the show! (The contestant area shows 3 walls with the numbers 1, 2, and 3) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: First up, he's cool, he swims, he loves water. Give it up for the Chocolate Lab: Zuma! Audience: *Cheers* (Through the first wall, Zuma shreds the wall, which was really a paper wall, as he drives in on his hovercraft) (He hops off and lands on the first bean bag) Zuma: 'Weady', Set, Get Wet! Ryder: Next up. She's country; she's a vegetarian; and she has plant powers! Give it up for the Golden Retriever: Lilac! Audience: *cheers* (Through the second wall, Lilac shreds the paper wall as she drives in on her ranger jeep) (She hops off and lands on the second bean bag) Lilac: Yee-haw! Let It Grow! Ryder: And our final pup, coming all the way from Jake's mountain, the pup who loves to help; Let's hear it for the Husky: Everest! Audience: *cheers* (Through the third wall, Everest shreds the paper wall as she drives in on her snow plow) (She hops off and lands on the third bean bag) Everest: Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! Ryder: Hi, pups! Pups: Hi, Ryder! Lilac: We are ready to play! Ryder: Okay, but first, I think we outta lay out some rules. I'll ask a question about the stories on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki and give out 4 answer choices. If you think you know it, press the buzzer and state your answer. If you get it right, you get a point, and the pup with the most points at the end wins. Okay, let's begin! (He holds up a card) (The question appears on the screen) What does Bumbleberry have the ability to talk to? (The answers appear as he says them) Trees, Rocks, or Eggs (Buzz!) Lilac. Lilac: Trees! She listens to their voices by feeling the wind! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *Cheers* Ryder: For that, you get a point. (Ding!) (A dot appears on Lilac's scoreboard) Now, let's move to the next question. What is Penelope's biggest fear? Is it closed in spaces, her dad, or her sisters? (Buzz!) Zuma. Zuma: Her dad. (Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!) Audience: *groans* Ryder: I'm sorry. That's incorrect. (Buzz!) Everest. Everest: Closed in spaces! She's got Cabin Fever! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: You got a point! (Ding!) (A point appears on Everest's scoreboard) Now for our next question. In the bloopers to Pups Make a Sneeze, which of these did Skye NOT pick up? Is it a Shoe, a Chew Toy, or a Rubber Chicken? (Buzz!) Everest. Everest: She didn't pick up a Rubber Chicken! (Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!) Audience: *groans* Ryder: I'm sorry. That's incorrect. (Buzz!) Lilac. Lilac: She ain't picked up any Shoe! (Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!) Ryder: I'm sorry. That's incorrect. (Buzz!) Zuma: It was a Chew Toy! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: For that, you get a point. (Ding!) (A point appears on Zuma's scoreboard) It looks like our three pups are tied for first. Maybe things will change in the next round, when we come back. Audience: *cheers* (Commercial) (In the Lookout) (Chase is out of breath) (He lies down) Female Narrator: Are you tired? (Chase looks at the screen and nods) Are you out of energy? (Chase nods) Did you have PAW Protein? (Chase shakes his head slowly) Then, that's what you need! (A red can appears on the screen) (It has the PAW symbol on it) PAW Protein! For pups who are out of breath, cutting back on meals, and vegetarians! (The can disappears) (Chase is now running and doesn't look tired) Chase: I had PAW Protein with my breakfast, and now Chase is on the case even faster now! Female Narrator: PAW Protein! Give the pounce to the pup before the pound! (Deepens tone a little) PAW Protein is not for humans. (Commercial is over) (2nd Commercial) (Rubble skates on his skateboard into Katie's) Rubble: Hi, Katie. How are the witty-bitty kitties? Katie: Oh, they're bored. (The 4 little kittens are lying down in boredom) (The orange kitten just knocks a ball of yarn that rolls around and stops in front of Rubble) Rubble: Yarn, rubber mice, and jingle balls are for cats, not witty-bitty kitties. What they need is... (He reaches to the side and pulls a deluxe cat tree in) The Witty-Bitty Kitty Camp! (The kittens see it and their faces brighten) (They run over and start playing in the camp) Female Narrator: The Witty-Bitty Kitty Camp! Where your kittens are always happy and never run off into the dangerous world! Rubble: There's even a soft bed-space for them to sleep. (They hear soft purring) (They see Cali and the kittens are asleep inside of a space filled with the soft fluffiness of a warm mother cat's fur) (Katie and Rubble watch them with smiles on their faces) Female Narrator: Call Witty-Bitty Industries to order your Witty-Bitty Kitty Camp for 19.99! Rubble and Katie: Shh! Female Narrator: *whispers* Sorry... Must be 18 or older to order. (2nd Commercial ends) (The show is back on) Audience: *applauds and cheers* Ryder: And we're back with Do You Know Your Stories?! Audience: Yes! Ryder: I meant the show is back on. Audience: *laughs* Ryder: Our contestants: Zuma, Lilac, and Everest are all tied with one point. Before we move on, let's get to know our contestants. Hey, Zuma. Zuma: Hi, 'Whyder'! Ryder: Tell us a little about yourself. Zuma: Well, I love to swim in the bay and eat 'tweats' and play Pup Pup Boogie, and eat 'tweats'. I also love kite-surfing. Ryder: Really? Zuma: Yes. I hang onto the board as I 'wide' the wave. I don't surf and fly a kite at the same time. That's flying-a-kite-while-surfing! Audience: *laughs* Ryder: *laughs* Okay, Zuma. Now what is your favorite food? Zuma: Salt-water Pup-'Tweats'. They taste like salt-water taffies, but taffies get stuck in my teeth, but Pup-'Tweats' don't get stuck in my teeth. So these Pup-'Tweats' taste like the flavor of salt-water taffies. Ryder: Okay, Zuma. Thank you for being with us today. Audience: *applauds* Zuma: Thanks, dude. Ryder: Now our second pup. Lilac. Lilac: Howdy, Ryder! Ryder: Lilac, can you tell us more about yourself? Lilac: Well, Ah'm a 'veggietarian' and Ah love apples.... and Sugar-Pup. Ryder: "Sugar-Pup"? Is that a candy sugar treat that looks like a pup. Lilac: Naw. Sugar-Pup is what Ah called Ro-cky. Audience: Awwww.... Ryder: Puppy-Love. Can you tell us more? Lilac: Well, Ah have a fear of snakes. One of my ancestors was bitten by a rattler and died. The fear's in the family. Audience: Awww.... Lilac: But Ah have a special gift: Plant Powers! (She taps her paw on a plant with sprout in it) (It grows into a big healthy plant) Audience: Oooh.... *applauds* Ryder: Thanks for being here, Lilac. Lilac: Thank yuh. Ryder: Now, Everest. How are you? Everest: This is the best game show ever! Audience: *cheers* Ryder: So, tell us more about yourself. Everest: Well, I live on Jake's Mountain with Jake and my stepsister Pumpkin. She really has changed from her smooth-talking way. She's really nice and helps me and Jake when visitors have trouble on the slopes. Lilac: Well, Ah'm glad. She really has turned over a new leaf. Everest: She has. *stomache growls* Sorry. I'm always hungry. Got any liver. Audience: *Laughs* Ryder: Nope, but I'm glad you could join us. Everest: Anytime. Ryder: Now there's something I forgot to mention. There's a prize for each pup. The pup in 3rd place will win 10 pounds of their favorite food! (The pups wag their tails excited) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: The pup in 2nd place will win 50 pound of their favorite food! (The pups are even more excited) Audience: *cheers louder* Ryder: And the pu in 1st place will win 100 pounds of their favorite food! (The pups get even more excited) Audience: *cheers louder than ever* Ryder: Also, that pup will move to the Story-Pup Round for a chance to become this episode's Smart Pup! Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Now, let's get on with the questions. I'll ask three questions in this round and each of them are worth 2 points. This maybe your chance to get ahead. Now, let's begin! Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Okay, pups. What costume does Skye wear in The Night of the Purple Moon? A Butterfly, A Bunny, or A Fairy? (Buzz!) Lilac. Lilac: A butterfly! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *Cheers* Ryder: For that, you get two points. (Ding! Ding!) (Two points are added to Lilac's scoreboard, making her score 3) Now, to our next question. What is the name of the younger brother of the dragons that live on Aquamarine Mountain? Max, Eric, or JR? (Buzz!) Zuma. Zuma: Max the dragon with glasses! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *Cheers* Ryder: And you knew he had glasses. Zuma: Do I get an extra point? Ryder: Nope. Audience: *laughs* Ryder: But you do get 2 points for answering it correctly. (Ding! Ding!) (Two points appear on Zuma's scoreboard, making it 3 points) Now, what song did Penelope sing when she was pretending to be a diva? The Girl You Left Behind, Dreams to Dream, Somewhere Out There? (Buzz!) Everest. Everest: The Girl You Left Behind! Ryder: Correct! (Ding! Ding! Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: You get two points. (Ding! Ding!) (Two points appear on Everest's scoreboard, making it 3 points) Now our pups are in a tie, but it's time to break it with the "True or False" questions! The pup who buzzes in and answers it correctly will get 3 points. The other pups will get a chance to answer for 1 point. Now let's play! Audience: *cheers* Ryder: True or False, Chase stars as Aladdin in the PAW-Patrol version of Aladdin! (Buzz! Buzz!) Zuma. Zuma: False! Ryder: Everest. Everest: False! Ryder: Lilac. Lilac: False! Ryder: Yep, Marshall was Aladdin! (Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Zuma gets 3 points for buzzing in correctly and Lilac and Everest each get one point. (Ding! Ding! Ding!) (3 points appear on Zuma's board, making it 6 points) (Ding!) (1 point appears on Lilac's board, making it 4 points) (Ding!) (1 point appears on Everest's board, making it 4 points) Now our next question. True or False: When some of the pups were turned into fish, Rocky turned into a jellyfish. (Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!) Everest. Everest: True! Ryder: Lilac. Lilac: True. Ryder: Zuma. Zuma: 'Twue'. Ryder: He certainly did become a jellyfish. (Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Everest gets 3 points for buzzing in, and Zuma and Lilac get 1 point. (Ding! Ding! Ding!) (3 points appear on Everest's board, making it 7 points) (Ding!) (1 point appears on Lilac's board, making it 5 points) (Ding) (1 point appears on Zuma's board, making it 7 points) Now, for our last question. True or False: Milli was turned into a purple cat. (Buzz!) Everest. Everest: False! Ryder: Zuma. Zuma: False! Ryder: Lilac. Lilac: False. Ryder: And Milli was turned into a pink cat. (Ding!) Audience: *cheers* Ryder: Everest gets 3 points for buzzing in and Zuma and Lilac both get 1 point. (Ding! Ding! Ding!) (3 points appear on Everest's board, making it 10 points) (Ding!) (1 point appears on Zuma's board, making it 8 points) (Ding) (1 point appears on Lilac's board, making it 6) Everest has 10; Zuma has 8; and Lilac has 6. But it can all change in the next round, when we come back. Audience: *cheers* (First Commercial starts) (Marshall looks in a bowl that's empty) (Mr. Porter walks over) Mr. Porter: *blandly* Marshall, what are you doing? Marshall: *blandly* I'm looking for a banana, but there are no more out. Mr. Porter: I can help with that. (He reaches in his truck and pulls out a bunch of bananas) With my truck, I can deliver any fruits and vegetables easily. Marshall: Thank you, Mr. Porter. I love bananas, a bunch! (They both laugh blandly) Male Narrator: Mr. Porter's Deliveries! Have your fruits and vegetables delivered without leaving your home! (Deeper tone) Mr. Porter is not responsible for any desserts that get smushed. (Commercial is over) (Second Commercial starts) (Penelope is on her laptop) (Rubble walks over) Rubble: What are you doing, Penelope? Penelope: Watching on Anime Toons. Rubble: What's that? (He looks at the laptop screen) Penelope: It's a website where you can watch certain movies and TV series for free. Rubble: Whoa... Blues Clues, Kim Possible, Lilo and Stitch, Tom and Jerry? Wow. Look at all of them. Can we watch that one? Penelope: The Powerpuff Girls? Sure. (She presses a button) (A website name in words appears in front of them) Female Narrator: Go to http://www.animetoon.tv/ to watch your favorite TV shows and movies anytime. (The words disappear) (Fighting sounds are heard from the laptop) (The two pupss wince) Penelope and Rubble: Oooh! Rubble: He's going to feel that for a while. Female Narrator: All rights reserved, also available for free on Google Play. (Commercial is over) {They'll be back soon}